Capacitors and/or batteries are used to store energy in power loss protection systems. FIG. 1 (Prior Art) illustrates one example of a power loss protection system 100 for powering a device. The power loss protection system 100 involves a so-called “eFuse” 101, a switch component 102, enable trip point resistors 103 and 104, a boost converter circuit 105, a bank of capacitors and/or batteries 106, and a voltage regulator 107. This circuitry is soldered onto a printed circuit board. During normal operation of the power loss protection system, when the system is powering the device, the boost converter 105 receives some of the power from the eFuse output and uses that to charge the capacitors and/or batteries 106. If VIN at input 109 is then suddenly lost, for example due to a condition like a power brown out condition or a power cord disconnection event, then the eFuse turns off immediately and the fault signal is asserted. The fault signal is received by the second switch SW2 102. The second switch SW2 102 responds by turning on so that power can then be supplied onto node 108 from the capacitors and/or batteries 106 in the place of the lost power. The linear voltage regulator 107 reduces the capacitor voltage down to the supply voltage “VSYS” required by the device being powered. The required system power and supply voltage VSYS can therefore be maintained for long enough to allow data that is stored in the device in volatile memory to be transferred into non-volatile storage before system power is lost altogether. This kind of prior art power loss protection system is used to power devices where high reliability is required, such as in computers like laptops and servers. If capacitors are used for block 106, then the capacitance of the capacitors must be large enough that the energy stored in the capacitors can sustain system power long enough to allow the device to complete a safe power-off sequence involving backup of configuration information and status after a loss of VIN is detected. The capacitors are sized accordingly to account for anticipated system operation and the needs of the device being powered.